Who Slept with Her
by My Bunny Rena
Summary: Kyuhyun yang keras, bertemu dengan Sungmin yang rebel alias pemberontak, penggoda dan terlihat suka bermain-main dengan perasaan orang lain. haruskah Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaannya, disaat kedudukannya juga terancam oleh kedatangan Sungmin. Apakah ada jalan pintas? JOYERS...Selamat membaca...Review Nee
1. Chapter 1

**Who Slept With Her**

**By: My Pink Prince**

**Terinspirasi dari Drakor dengan judul yang sama**

**Main Cast: Sung Min and Kyuh Yun**

**Rate: Nyerempet M**

**Genre: Romantic and maybe failed humor**

**GS For Sung Min, a litle bit sex scene, and **

**many typos and for the last no for children**

**¥¥~~Selamat Menikmati~~¥¥**

**Chapter 1**

Gegap gempita begitu riuh membahana di dalam aula yang disulap menjadi panggung pertunjukan festival musik. Semua bersorak kegirangan saat tampil idola yang diagungkan masuk ke atas pentas dengan gaya anggun diiringi oleh tiga laki-laki berstyle formal mengenakan kemeja hitam. Yeoja yang menjadi sorotan utama di atas panggung tersebut begitu memikat, dengan berbalut gaun pink tanpa lengan dan panjang gaun yang hanya beberapa inchi di bawah Butt-nya yang seksi dan montok. Semua mata terpaku memandangnya, terpukau dan menahan nafas untuk setiap gerakannya. Benar-benar membuat gila!

Tubuh itu begitu seksi, hot dan ah membuat setiap pasang mata yang memandangnya tidak akan jenuh untuk berlama-lama. Wajahnya cantik bak bidadari. Tarian yang diiringi dengan senyumannya menambah nilai keistimewaannya. Tariannya sebenarnya bukan tarian erotis, tapi karena mata-mata lelaki sudah tertuju lebih dulu kepada tubuhnya yang aduhai itu, maka tak heran setiap gerakan biasa dari yeoja itu seolah adalah gerakan erotis.

Di depan panggung tampak sederet nama-nama pengurus besar Smart High School, mereka semua terlihat senang dengan adanya festival yang baru pertama kali diadakan di sekolah. Tapi, tampaknya ada satu orang namja yang tidak bergeming dengan keadaan di aula ini. Dia tetap menampilkan wajah stoic-nya, malah terlihat menahan kesal. Sama sekali tidak terpengaruh arus di ruangan tersebut.

"bitch! memalukkan! Seorang guru bergaya seperti seorang bad girl dan tidak sopan! Gadis murahan!" gumamnya sendiri, dan pasti tidak terdengar oleh yang lainnya.

Tangannya mengepal erat untuk melapiaskan seberapa kesalnya dia saat ini. Semua penonton berdiri ketika pertunjukkan yeoja menggoda tersebut berakhir. Namja tersebut juga berdiri, tapi bukan untuk memberi aplause, melainkan untuk meninggalkan ruangan sesak –menurutnya- tersebut.

Brakkk!

"Ommo!"

"Minggir!"

"Ne, Kyuhyun Soengsaenim"

Namja itu, yang kita ketahui bernama Kyuhyun keluar dengan membanting pintu, mengejutkan dua orang security di sana.

"Hhhhhh"

Dia tampak frustasi, mengacak-acak rambut coklat ikalnya sambil terus berjalan menuju taman yang berada di tengah-tengah sekolah. Lalu melilhat jam tangan, memastikan bahwa dia harus terjebak dengan festival musik yang begitu membosankan-menurutnya.

Tap...tap...tap

Kyuhyun terkejut, segera saja dia menengok ke arah sumber suara, terlihat dua orang saling berpegangan tangan dan berlari terburu-buru, seolah sedang dikejar hantu.

"Gotcha! Akan ada mangsa malam ini" batinnya.

Kyuhyun yang menjabat sebagai guru kesiswaan, begitu disiplin dalam menerapkan peraturan di sekolah ini. Salah sedikit saja, maka bersiap-siaplah menerima hukuman pukulan di pantat dengan pemukul baseball atau paling ringan disuruh jongkok setengah berdiri sampai pelajaran hari itu selesai. Dia begitu berkuasa di sekolah ini, status sebagai guru termuda dan lulusan tercepat membuatnya tidak segan-segan untuk bertindak, ditambah lagi dia adalah anak dari kepala sekolah, hal ini semakin membuat Kyuhyun menjadi-jadi.

Dua orang itu berbelok ke gedung Akademik, Kyuhuyun tertinggal jauh dari mereka.

" hah...hah...Ah, Sialan! Siapa mereka? Ke gedung mana mereka masuk?"

Kyuhyun celangak-celinguk, meneliti setiap sudut gedung. Karena letak gedung kelas dan gedung akademik serta gedung-gedung lainnya berdekatan membuat dia kehilangan buruannya.

Tap...tap...tap

"ketauan kau sekarang!" kyuhuyn geram sekali, ingin sekali menangkap mereka berdua dan menyeretnya ke tengah-tengah aula.

Ternyata kedua orang itu memasuki gedung akademik. Dan Kyuhuyn melihhat mereka ada di lantai dua. Maka, Kyuhyun mencoba dengan segenap kekuatan untuk segera sampai di lantai dua, dia yakin dua orang itu memasuki ruang perpustakaan. Tak disangka, baru saja Kyuhyun menapakkan kakinya di lantai dua, tiba-tiba terdengar...

Aaah...ehmm...aaahhh...oouucchh baby...it's too big...ehmm

Aaaah...soo tiiiiight...iniiii...nikkkkmaaat...aaahhh

Ooouuccchhh baby...

Suara-suara desahan menggema di lorong sepi lantai dua tersebut. Kyuhyun terpaku mendengar desahan itu, dia mengepalkan tangannya, menahan amarah. Kaki jenjangnya dengan pasti melangkah lebar-lebar, lalu tiba-tiba berlari, dan...

Braaaakkkkk

Pintu dibuka dengan paksa.

Syuuuuutttsss

Angin malam melambai-lambaikan gorden jendela yang terbuka, seolah mengejek keterlambatan Kyuhyun. Dia berlari mendekati jendela, siapa tahu mungkin si tersangka masih ada di bawah. Tapi, harapannya sia-sia. Dia tidak melihat siapa-siapa di bawah sana, sepi.

"Hhhhh, siapa sebenarnya mereka? Akan aku usut sampai tuntas!" teriaknya sendirian, mengeluarkan frustasi karena kegagalannya.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama di ruangan itu, Kyuhuyun berbalik, dan tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum puas.

"aku tahu sepatu ini milikmu Sung Min seongsaenim! Kau lah pelaku bejat itu kan!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat sepatu merah tersebut di depan wajahnya dan dia ingat sepatu itu tadi dipakai oleh Sung Min ketika dia membuka acara pentas tadi dengan tarian-tarian sensualnya.

"tunggu hukuman dariku Sung Min! Dan setelah itu kau akan enyah dari sekolah ini! Tapi siapa laki-laki yang bersamanya?"

To Be Continue~~~

Oke Please Review, critics or anything to upgrade my abillity...**Khamsamnidaa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Who Slept With Her**

**By: My Pink Prince**

**Main Cast: Sung Min and Kyuh Yun**

**And many Other**

**Rate: Nyerempet M**

**Genre: Romantic and maybe failed**

**GS For Sung Min and Hukjae **

**a litle bit sex scene, and many typos and for the last no for children**

**¥¥~~My**** Bunny~~¥¥**

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

Chapter 2

(^-^)

Smart High School, sebuah sekolah bergengsi di kota Seoul. Terkenal menciptakan lulusan-lulusan terbaik, sekolah dengan disiplin tertinggi dan dengan kedisiplinan yang bagus itulah Smart High School menjadi sekolah favorite. Sistem kurikulum yang bagus, lalu ditunjang oleh peraturan yang ketat. Maka tidak heran sudah bertahun-tahun Smart High Scool bertengger di puncak kekuasaan sebagai pemegang nilai terbaik se-ibukota Seoul. Tidak ada yang bisa memungkiri kebenaran ini.

Berbekal segudang prestasi di berbagai mata pelajaran dan olahraga, maka banyak sekali investor yang berlomba-lomba untuk berusaha bisa bekerja sama dengan Smart High School. Namun, dengan kunci sukses yang dipegangnya, hanya sedikit investor yang benar-benar diperbolehkan bekerja sama. Semua investor benar-benar diseleksi, dari mana sumber dana tersebut berasal, apa manfaat adanya kerjasama dengan investor tersebut dan segudang persyaratan lainnya yang membuat hanya investor yang terpilihlah yang bisa bekerjasama dengan Smart High Scool.

Salah satu investornya yaitu Tuan Cho, salah seorang pengusaha sukses ibukota yang bergerak dalam perdagangan eksport import, dialah sebenarnya yang berkuasa di Smart High School tersebut, dan kekuasaan itu sebaik-baiknya digunakan oleh satu-satunya anak emasnya yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun sebenarnya hanya memegang jabatan sebagai guru kesiswaaan, tapi dengan jabatannya itu, dia berusaha menegakkan displin yang super ketat terhadap semua murid didikannya tanpa terkecuali. Dan hasilnya selama dua tahun dia berkuasa adalah semakin berkembangnya Smart High School, apalagi dalam materi yang dipegang olehnya yaitu Matematika. Selalu mendapat nilai sempurna.

**¥¥~~My**** Bunny~~¥¥**

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

DENG...DENG...DENG

Jam raksasa berdentang menggentarkan perasaan siswa-siswa yang datang terlambat.

Alasannya?

Tidak lain dan tidak bukan, Cho Junior, maksudnya Cho Kyuhyun sudah berdiri tegak di depan pintu masuk sekolah(?). (bayangkan sekolah Chibi Maruko, dari gerbang sekolah harus melewati lapangan yang luas terlebih dahulu.)

Dia sebenarnya terlihat sangat tampan, mempesona dan membuat siapapun tergila-gila. Tapi kalau berbicara masalah perilakunya, ah siapapun tidak mau berdekatan lama-lama dengannya.

Jadi, siswa yang telat sudah pasti sedang rapi berbaris di lapangan super luas itu. Tentu dengan muka was-was, apa yang akan diterimanya sebagai hukuman atas keterlambatannya itu.

Cho Kyuhyun berdiri ditengah-tengah mereka dan melihat satu persatu siswa yang terlambat hari itu. Peraturan harus ditegakkan!

"kalian-kalian ini sudah lama kenal dengan peraturan sekolah, tapi tetap saja terlambat. Kalau kalian berulangkali terlambat, maka tak ada kata sangsi bagi saya untuk **mengeluarkan** kalian dari sekolah ini. Dan saya jamin, kalau kalian **keluar** dengan tidak terhormat dari sekolah ini. Maka, cemoohan akan kalian dapatkan SEUMUR HIDUP!. Camkan itu baik-baik!"

Dia berkeliling, meneliti lebih detail muka siswa tersebut.

" SHIM CHANG MIN! Angkat tanganmu tinggi-tinggi, lalu berdiri dengan setengah jongkok! Lakukan sampai 10 menit!"

"hhhh, sial!" gerutuan sangat terdengar oleh penguasa Cho. Tapi Cho Junior membiarkannya saja, sudah terbiasa.

"LEE JONKI! Berikan rokok yang kamu bawa!"

"saya tidak bawa, seongsaenim" kilah Jonki.

Cho si penguasa mendelikkan mata, tidak percaya dengan perkataan Jonki. Dia lebih maju selangkah di depan Jonki.

"cepat berikan atau KAU AKAN MENYESAL!" kini ancaman sudah menyertai gertakannya.

"Suer! Saya tidak bawa-bawa rokok"

"bener kamu tidak membawanya heemmm?" Cho Kyuhyun semakin mendekat ke arah Jonki dengan pandangan yangm menusuk, lalu berjongkok dan mengangkat celana Jongki, lalu membuka kaus kaki hitamnya. Tampak di balik kaus kaki itu sebuah barang terselip.

"CEPAT BERSIHKAN HALAMAN BELAKANG!"

Gelegar suara membahana Cho Kyuhyun membuat Lee Jonki bergegas berlari ke halaman belakang sekolah yang luasnya mirip lapangan sepak bola.

Haaah, lagian berani sekali mengelak dari singa sekolah dan membangunkan serigala lapar. Cho kyuhyun itu selalu jeli dengan penampilan siswanya yang tampak terlihat tidak mematuhi peraturan.

**¥¥~~My**** Bunny~~¥¥**

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

BRUUUUMMM...BRUUUUM...BRUUUUUUUM

Dahi cho kyuhuyun berkerut-kerut, kesal. _Siapa yang berulah lagi? Dia pikir, lapangan ini track balapan apa? _Pikir Cho terhormat.

CKIIIIT

"OMO! Siapa dia? Berani sekali parkir mobil sembarangan."

"Mungkin anak baru."

"waaaw, mobil lamborghini keluaran terbaru. Anak orang kaya tuh.!"

Kerutan di dahi Cho Kyuhyun semakin bertambah, lagian siswa yang sedang dihukum tadi malah bergosip ria. Melupakan berbagai macam gaya aneh sebagai hukumannya tadi.

DUK...DUK...DUK

"AW!"

"AAAWW!"

"AAAAWW!"

Cho Kyuhyun memukul kepala mereka dengan gulungan buku paket, biang gosip sekali mereka itu.

"Cho Songsaengnim, lihat! Waaaw seksi sekali guru itu!" Changmin yang pervert, langsung on kalau menyangkut Yeoja cantik, ia menunjuk seorang yeoja yang keluar dari mobil yang salah parkir tadi. Yeoja itu memakai rok mini ketat warna hitam, dengan kemeja yang juga ketat warna pink lembut. Matching sekali!

"Hemmmm..." Cho Kyuhyun mengikuti arah tunjuk Chang Min, lalu tertegun.

"_Omona! Kaki jenjangnya mulus sekali, rambutnya begitu halus, badannya aduhai putih bersinar"_

Yeoja itu menjatuhkan syalnya dan membuat sesuatu yang menggoda terlihat.

"O_h dadanya...tunggu dulu...sekali lagi DADANYA, ehmm, dadanya yang menyembul keluar setengahnya karena tidak tertampung kemeja ketatnya, sungguh membuat horny. Wait...wait...itu melanggar peraturan!"_

Yeoja itu membalikkan badannya, membungkuk untuk mengambil tasnya di jok kursi mobilnya, sehingga buttnya yang montok semakin membuat namja-namja yang melihatnya di sana mengeluarkan air liurnya. Maklum sekolah **Khusus Namja**, jadi jarang ada momen menggiurkan seperti ini.

"_Oh God, ampuni hamba-Mu ini (tobat sambel, namanya juga evil), buttnya itu begitu montok dan terlihat kenyal, minta diremas-remas. Aaahhh, SIALAN aku harus bermain solo kalau begini caranya. Tapi, Siapa dia? Apa dia guru pengganti itu?"_pikir Cho Kyuhyun.

Yeoja itu masih berdiri di samping mobilnya tersebut, tersenyum menyadari semua mata memandang ke arahnya. Lalu berjalan dengan melenggokkan tubuh bak gitar Spanyol itu, membuat buttnya yang seksi naik turun. (Hhhhh, author tahan napas dulu!). dan membuat dadanya naik turun, memperlihatkan betapa kenyalnya dada montok itu!

Lalu Yeoja itu tersenyum meremehkan, _"gampang sekali menaklukkan namja-namja di sini."_ Dia melanjutkan perjalanannya, namun, baru beberapa meter melangkah kembali,...

"Lee SungMin!" seseorang memanggil yeoja itu, yang ternyata bernama Lee SungMin.

"Lee Hyuk Jae!"

"Lee SungMin...kamu jadi menggantikan Kibum Soengsaenim mengajar di sini?"

"Ne, tapi saya harus di training dulu selama satu bulan kan?"

"Ne...Omo! Lee SungMin! Ishh...pakaianmu itu terlalu terbuka! Semua mata jadi jelalatan ngeliatin kamu tuh!"

"Ishsh, berisik HyukJae! Kamu tuh yang aneh, pakaian kuno seperti itu berani dipake!" SungMin memutar-mutar tubuh Hyuk Jae dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"ini sudah peraturannya Lee SungMin. Harus sopan! Kita itu guru, ingat!"

"Oh tidak bisa!" SungMin menggerak-gerakan jari telunjuknya. "no...no...no, tidak ada yang boleh memprotes penampilan seorang Lee SungMin. Arraso!"

Hyuk Jae mengangkat bahu pasrah, lalu mengantar Lee Sung Min ke ruangan Kepala Sekolah sambil terlihat asyik membicarakan pengalaman mereka masing-masing.

**¥¥~~My**** Bunny~~¥¥**

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

"selesaikan hukuman kalian, lalu masuk kelas! Aku akan mengawasi kalian dari kantor."

"_Ah, God. Tobat deh. Kalo seperti ini harus sering ke Gereja. Harus menjinakkan -ku dulu sebelum mengajar."_

Cho kyuhyun bergegas memasuki ruang pribadinya, menuntaskan sesutau yang mendesak keluar lalu mempersiapkan diri untuk memberikan materi kepada murid-murid kelas XII, yang sebentar lagi akan menempuh Ujian Akhir.

"permisi, Soengsaenim."

Kyuhuyun membalikkan badan dan melihat petugas harian sekolah berada di pintu ruangannya.

"Ne?"

"anda dipanggil kepala sekolah ke ruangan beliau."

"hemmm" cho kyuhyun hendak melangkah, "ngapain kamu masih disini?"

"anda dipanggil kepala sekolah tuan." Petugas harian ini mengulang kalimatnya tadi.

"saya juga denger! Ngapain kamu masih disini, sana pergi! Nanti saya juga ke sana, gak usah ngomong dua kali. Berisik tau!"

"_what the hell! aku kan ngomong baik-baik!"" _batin petugas harian.

begitu tuh, Cho si penguasa. Sarkatis perkataannya dan tidak sabaran.

**¥¥~~My**** Bunny~~¥¥**

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

Di Ruang kepala Sekolah

"Anyeonghaseyo, Tuan Cho. Perkenalkan, ini Lee Sung Min. Guru pengganti Kibum Seongsaenim yang dipindah tugaskan." Headmaster di Smart High School mengenalkan Cho Kyuhyun kepada Lee SungMin.

"Anyeonghaseyo, choneun Lee SungMin Imnida. Mohon bantuannya Tuan Cho."

"Ne, Anyeonghaseyo."

"Nona Lee, Tuan Cho ini lebih muda darimu, dua tahun lebih muda. Tapi, anda tau nona Lee, Tuan Cho Senior benar-benar mendidik putranya menjadi orang yang hebat. Dialah orang yang mampu membawa sekolah ini menjadi sekolah luar biasa favorite. HAHAHA" sepertinya kepala sekolah over load, Sementara Cho kita terhormat, sedang berusaha meredam kembali gejolak-gejolak aneh dalam tubuhnya.

"EHM...EHMM..."Sung Min berdehem, bosan mendengar cerita tentang orang lain.

"Mianhe, saya begitu bersemangat nona."

"tidak masallah , saya juga sudah sering mendengar tentang Tuan Cho dan putranya. Meski di Jepang saya fokus belajar sastra, tapi saya tidak pernah tertinggal info-info tokoh terkenal dari negara saya." Sung min sebenarnya berusaha mengindar untuk lebih lanjut membicarakan Tuan Cho ini.

TUUUT...TUUUT...TUUUT

Telepon di meja kepala sekolah berunyi nyaring.

"Yoboseo"

"Ne, saya segera ke sana. Tunggu sebentar!" kepala sekolah berdiri dan melangkah mendekati Sung Min.

"Selamat datang di sekolah kami, Nona Lee." Lalu menjabat tangan SungMin, dan beranjak mendekati Kyuhyun, "Tuan Cho, Lee Sung Min adalah anak dari Tuan Lee, Investor yang menggeser kedudukan Tuan Cho di sekolah ini. Jadi, bekerja sama lah dengan Nona Lee, Tuan Cho." Kepala sekolah tersenyum, "saya bertemu dengan wakil kepala sekolah dulu. Silahkan kalian ngobrol-ngobrol."

Seketika ruangan menjadi hening.

"Mianhe saya harus mengajar dulu." Cho Kyuhyun tidak betah lama-lama satu ruangan dengan Lee SungMin, karna bisa berabe urusannya dengan -nya. lagipula memang dia harus mengajar.

"eiittss! Tunggu dulu, tampan!" lee sungmin langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan melingkarkan tangan cho kyuhyun di pinggang rampingnya. Posisi ini membuat dada montok lee sungmin leluasa untuk menempel di dada cho kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya, _"berani sekali dia"_ pikirnya

Lee sungMin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan kyuhyun, lalu tangan kanannya membelai pipi putih pucat milik cho kyuhyun. Sungmin sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya di telinga kanan kyuhyun, berusaha menggoda "ehmm...kau tampan sekali. Tapi, sayang kau sombong!"

jemari lentik sungmin mulai bergerilya ke bawah, menuju sesuatu yang tampak sudah menggembung milik cho kyuhyun. Hal itu membuat kyuhyun bergetar. Alarm bahaya untuk -nya. sungMin mengelus-elus lembut bagian itu,

"aaahhh" desahan cho kyuhyun keluar juga, _"sial, ini enak sekali!, dia sedang menggodaku"_

"_Gotcha! Kena kau!" _Batin sungMin

Tangan mulus dengan jemari lentik milik lee sungmin terus mengelus-elus milik cho kyuhyun. Sedangkan kyuhyun, ah jangan tanya dia juga sudah mulai terbawa sepertinya, liat saja tangannya, sudah bergerilya di atas butt montok Lee Sungmin. Meremasnya dengan gemas.

"aahh tuan cho, ehhmmm andah, aahh sekarang sudah dibawah kuasaku." Bisik Lee Sungmin dengan disertai desahan menggoda akibat pantatnya (uupss) diremas-remas penuh minat oleh Cho Kyuhyun.

"_Bitch! Kenapa aku sampai lupa hal penting itu. Bisa terancam kedudukanku"_ Pikir Cho Kyuhyun. "apa maumu Lee Sungmin?"

"aaah maukuh adalah...aaah STOP tuan Cho!" lee sungmin memegang pergerakan kedua tangan kyuhyun, melepaskannya dari atas pinggangnya dan menjauhkan diri dari dekapan cho memandang kedua matanya intens.

"mauku adalah mengganti peraturan kuno sekolah ini dengan aturanku. Bagaimana?"

"kau kira, kau bisa mengubah seenaknya peraturan sekolah ini?" Air muka kyuhyun langsung berubah sangat serius, berbeda dengan beberapa menit yang lalu. "kalau kau mau merubah peraturan di sekolah ini, maka kau harus..." kyuhyun mendekat kembali kepada sungmin lalu mebisikkan beberapa kata, "...Making love with me."

**¥¥~~My**** Bunny~~¥¥**

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

To Be Continue

Hehehe...aku tau ini gaje dan garing...terlalu berat bahasanya? Aku juga merasa.

Meski begitu aku akan tetap nyelesain cerita ini, abis aku sendiri penasaran. Aneh ya? Hehe...mungkin ff ini berakhir di chap.5, gak bakalan panjang-panjang, ni aja udah kayak sinetron.

**BIG HUG FOR:**

MinnieGalz, Fariny, zaAra eviLKyu, parkhyun, YuMi, ChoLee, kyuminalways89, Hyugi Lee, nahanakyu, liaa kyuminelf, Guest, vanilla latte, HachiBabyMinnie, umong, cho hyo woon, Safira Blue Sapphire, ChoKyunnie, ImSFS.

Untuk balesan review:

Oh ya, ini cerita terinspirasi dari Film Korea berjudul HOT FOR TEACHER. Aku kira judulnya Who Slept With Her, tapi bukan, judul aslinya yang diatas. Kalau udah ada yang nonton mungkin akan sedikit kebayang. Tapi ff ini akan dibuat berbeda dengan film itu. Mianhe, aku kadang salah mengartikan drama dan film, yg series itu drama dan film itu lngsung tamat. Aku orangnya lbh suka film ketimbang drama.

Ini ff terserah chingu, Min mau dipasangin ama Kyu, Siwon, donghae, changmin atau Jonki? Ini clue orang-orang yang bakal muncul next...

Mianhe untuk NC, gak akan diawal, gak seru belum apa-apa udah NC. Ya kan?

At Least, tinggalkan jejak neee...REVIEW...REVIEW...KRITIK...KRITIK...

Gomawo All New Frens


	3. Chapter 3

**WHO SLEPT WITH HER**

**KYUMIN ALWAYS KYUMIN**

**N OTHER**

**Sungmin (22 thn)**

**Kyuhyun (20 thn)**

**Donghae (22 thn)**

**Siwon, Changmin, Yunho, Ji Young (17/18 thn)**

**Rate: Nyerempet M**

**GS FOR SUNGMIN, HEECHUL, KIBUM**

**TYPOS, GAJE, ALUR ANCUR, AND MANY MORE**

Chapter 3

Previous Chapter...

"mauku adalah mengganti peraturan kuno sekolah ini dengan aturanku. Bagaimana?"

"kau kira, kau bisa mengubah seenaknya peraturan sekolah ini?" Air muka kyuhuyn langsung berubah sangat serius, berbeda dengan beberapa menit yang lalu. "kalau kau mau merubah peraturan di sekolah ini, maka kau harus..." kyuhyun mendekat kembali kepada sungmin lalu mebisikkan beberapa kata, "...Making love with me."

**.**

**.**

**¥¥~~My**** Bunny~~¥¥**

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**.**

**.**

Lee Sungmin membelalakan matanya, terkejut dengan perkataan Kyuhyun yang merendahkan dirinya. _"Omona! Ni orang pervert banget!" S_ungmin menjauhkan tubuhnya kembali dari Kyuhyun dan memicingkan matanya dan menunjukkan wajah yang sangat serius.

"kau sudah memikirkannya dengan matang, Tuan Cho?"

Muka Kyuhyun menyiratkan kebingungan, benarkah Sungmin mau dengan dirinya? Begitu gampangkah? Tapi melihat wajah sungmin, dia terlihat tidak main-main.

"kau serius, Sungmin?"

"dimana kita akan melakukannya?"

"eoh?" Kyuhyun dibuat melongo dengan perkataan sungmin.

Tak lama kemudian...

"Hmmmfffttt, Hahaha"

Sungmin berusaha menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa, muka terkejut Kyuhyun yang percaya omongannya sangat menggelikan, makanya Sungmin tidak kuat menahan ketawanya lagi.

"hahaha...aduuuh perutku...aduh...hahaha, kau lucu sekali."

"geeez! Harusnya aku tidak percaya omonganmu!"

Kyuhyun memalingkan mukanya yang merah karena malu. _"sial! Aku dikerjai!"_ batin Kyuhyun.

Sungmin berusaha mengatur nafasnya kembali akibat tertawa tadi. Menormalkan raut muka yang menyiratkan sakit hati dengan tawaran yang menginjak harga dirinya, sungmin merasa, dia adalah wanita terhormat. Tapi, bukan sungmin namanya kalau dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

"haaaah, tuan Cho. Kau pikir aku tertarik denganmu? Maaf aku pergi dulu."

Deg,

"_benarkah?_ Eoh ya. Aku juga harus segera masuk kelas." Kyuhyun juga mengembalikan raut wibawanya ketika keluar ruangan kepala sekolah. _"apa sebenarnya yang dia rencanakan?"_ Monolog kyuhyun dalam hati.

Dua orang ini memang orang yang pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya, menganggap diri sendiri adalah orang yang patut dihormati dan di atas segalanya. Intinya, tidak boleh ada orang yang berani mengatur, maunya dia yang mengatur. Dan juga jangan lupakan sifat keras kepala mereka berdua, membuat orang yang dekat dengannya adalah orang yang memang mempunyai kesabaran ekstra tinggi.

Sungmin berjalan di depan kyuhyun, sementara kyuhyun berjalan di belakang Sungmin. entah apa yang ada dipikirkan Kyuhyun, Dia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu dengan keras.

"Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin berhenti dan membalikkan badannya dan hal serupa juga dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun,_ "itu hae? Benarkah? Dia terlihat semakin tampan!"_ pikir sungmin.

"Lee Donghae!"

Donghae cepat-cepat berjalan, merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar sambil melewati seseorang yang melihat adegan tersebut. Lee Sungmin juga melakukan hal yang sama sehingga mereka berdua saling berpelukan erat, sepertinya menyalurkan suatu rasa, entah itu kerinduan atau terlihat lebih jauh, yaitu perasaan sayang.

Donghae memandang wajah sungmin, _"mata kelincimu masih tetap menenggelamkanku min, bibir shapemu masih membuatku gemas ingin menciummu, pipimu yang chubby ingin ku lahap dan ku gigit supaya memerah. Ternyata benar kau akan datang ke sini. Aku bahagia bertemu denganmu lagi"_ Batin donghae.

"hae!" suara lembut sungmin membuyarkan lamunan Donghae.

"kau semakin cantik, min."

"kau juga semakin tampan, hae." Sungmin tersenyum lembut.

"EHMM...ini sekolahan, ingat donghae!"

JEDDDUUUUAAAR

Hilang sudah momen romantis mereka, pengganggu sekali orang yang satu ini.

Setelah mengucapkan nada sarkatisnya, dia berlalu dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, ke tempat kelasnya mengajar. Kelihatan sekali jelousmu Evil!

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah tampan donghae, "aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi hae."

"aku juga senang min, tapi aku punya jam mengajar sekarang. Nanti malam kita dinner bareng, bagaimana? Kau punya jadwal di kelas apa sekarang?"

"dinner? Nanti aku pikirkan. Dan ah ya, aku lupa di kelas mana sekarang aku mengajar! aku lihat notesku dulu, hae."

Sungmin mengambil tabletnya dan melihat jadwal yang sudah diterimanya dua hari yang lalu dari guru harian di sekolah. Sementara donghae, meneliti setiap inchi tubuh seksi sungmin.

"_kau semakin memukau, min. Dulu aku belum bisa mendapatkanmu. Sekaranglah saatnya!"_ pikir donghae dengan senyum penuh sejuta rencana terukir di bibir indah miliknya.

"kelas XI A, Hae."

"eoh, itu kelas yang aku pegang. Aku wali kelasnya. kajja aku antar."

"ne"

**.**

**.**

**¥¥~~My**** Bunny~~¥¥**

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**.**

**.**

"ini kelasnya?" sungmin bertanya pada donghae.

"ne"

"kenapa berisik sekali?"

"mereka memang seperti itu, tapi asal kau tahu. Ini adalah kelas unggulan."

"eoh"

"kajja, masuk min!"

Kelas yang awalnya gaduh mendadak hening dengan kedatangan donghae dan sungmin. _"seperti ini namanya kelas unggulan?" _batin sungmin.

"ehmm!" donghae menyadarkan keheningan kelas akibat kedatangan sungmin. Murid-murid menghela nafas sesak. Sesak karena melihat keseksian sungmin.

"perkenalkan, dia Lee Sungmin. Dia lah yang akan mengajarkan kalian bahasa jepang menggantikan Kibum Seongsaenim."

"anyeonghaseyo"

Kelas tetap hening, donghae jadi bingung dengan keadaan seperti ini. Sementara Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya, meneliti setiap wajah anak didiknya, berusaha mengingat satu persatu.

"silahkan kalau ada yang mau bertanya pada guru baru kalian!"

"seongsaenim!"

"ya, changmin. Kau mau tanya apa?"

"sungmin seongsaenim! apakah kau sudah pernah mendapatkan first Kiss?"

Huuuuuh

Semua murid menyoraki changmin yang pervert. Donghae sampai malu dibuatnya. Dia berpikir, bagaimana muridnya bisa pervert seperti ini? Tapi Sungmin hanya tersenyum manis menanggapinya.

"ya, saya sudah melakukannya."

"benarkah? Dengan siapa?"

"dengan cinta pertamaku" jawab Sungmin, tetap dengan senyum sejuta pesonanya.

"eoooohhh"

"sudah-sudah, selamat belajar anak-anak. Jangan membuat saya malu di depan Sungmin Soengsanim yang cantik ini. Tetap belajar yang rajin, ne!"

"neeee"

"silahkan, seongsaenim."

"gomawo, hae."

Donghae meninggalkan kelas, dan sungmin berusaha mengenal lebih dekat murid yang akan diajarnya. Ini adalah pengalaman mengajarnya yang pertama, tapi dia berusaha serileks mungkin menghadapinya. Kunci yang selalu dipegang oleh sungmin adalah jadikanlah semua murid temanmu, supaya mereka merasa nyaman dekat denganmu.

**.**

**.**

**¥¥~~My**** Bunny~~¥¥**

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**.**

**.**

"biar bagaimanapun gayamu, kau tetap yang paling tampan cho kyuhyun." Kyuhyun bernarsis ria di depan kaca westafel, di kamar mandi sekolah. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan kencingnya, jadi dia masuk ke kamar mandi siswa ketika dia mengajar kelas XII C.

"duh, masa pingin buang air lagi?" kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Pas lagi di dalam, dia mendengar beberapa murid masuk ke kamar mandi sambil bercerita.

"Uggghhh! Sungmin seongsaenim emang yahuuud gila! Gue harus cepet pedekate ama dia!"

"kalo lo mau pedekate, lo bakalan saingan ama Siwon si penakluk hati para yeoja itu, Min."

"emang dia juga tertarik?"

"ya, aku lihat ekspresi dia. Memang terlihat biasa tapi ah lo tau kan track recordnya siwon."

"aje gile! Gue harus bersaing sama tu playboy? Gue harus cepet-cepet pedekate ama Sungmin seongsaenim kalo gitu!"

"HUUUWAAAAA" sedang asyik bercerita, mereka bertiga, Changmin, Yunho dan Ji Young terkaget-kaget melihat penampakkan tiba-tiba seorang evil di kaca westafel pas mereka mau ngaca.

"Cho Seongsaenim! Kenapa anda berada di toilet murid?"

"memang tidak boleh? Tidak ada peraturan yang melarangnya kan?"

"iya sih"

"kalian bertiga ke ruanganku sekarang!" Kyuhyun segera berlalu meninggalkan pertanyaan di kepala mereka.

"emang aku salah apa ya?" yunho bertanya pada dua teman dekatnya tersebut, tapi hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari mereka.

"sudahlah, cepetan kita ke sana daripada cho itu ngamuk!" Ji Young mengingatkan akan hal itu.

**.**

**.**

**¥¥~~My**** Bunny~~¥¥**

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**.**

**.**

"permisi, seongsaenim" tiga orang sahabat itu sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan kyuhyun.

"masuklah!" kyuhyun berseru tegas, mereka masuk dengan langkah pasrah.

"duduk!"

"seong..."

"berhenti bertanya changmin! Cukup jawab pertanyaanku!"

Changmin menghembuskan nafas kesalnya, _"apa maunya sih cho evil ini? Inikan masih jam pelajaran, tumben sekali dia tidak disiplin. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang penting?" _rutuk changmin dalam hati.

"ceritakan tentang siwon!"

"cho seongsaenim! Kita dipanggil hanya untuk menceritakan tentang Siwon?" changmin yang memang selalu vokal langsung protes. Buat apa ngegosipin Siwon lagi?

Kyuhyun tetap dengan wajah dingin dan stoicnya, dia selalu menampilkan wajah seperti itu di hadapan muridnya, menurut dia itu adalah suatu penjagaan wibawa. Kalau tidak seperti itu, para murid pasti akan melunjak, pikirnya.

"tinggal ceritakan saja. Apa kalian mau dihukum?"

"MWOO."

"apa yang cho seongsaenim inginkan dari kami?" jiyoung mulai membuka topik.

"apakah benar, siwon seorang playboy?"

"heeeh" mereka bertiga semakin heran dengan gurunya satu itu, _"apakah kejeniusan cho kyuhyun menghilang sehingga rela meninggalkan pelajaran hanya untuk bertanya hal seperti ini? Atau jangan-jangan guru cho ini adalah pecinta sesama?apakah guru Cho menyukai Siwon? Siwon memang mempesona, tapi..." _

"tidak usah berpikir macam-macam! Tinggal jawab." Guru cho kembali bersuara dengan dingin.

Mereka bertiga semakin bergidik ngeri, jangan-jangan guru Cho punya indra keenam! Bisa membaca pikiran seseorang.

"rumor yang saya dengar memang seperti itu, Cho seongsaenim. Siwon itu adalah orang yang terlihat pendiam, tapi jika sudah berhadapan dengan wanita cantik dan seksi, dia akan beraksi. Biasanya yeoja yang dihadapinya akan langsung takluk dalam lima menit." Jiyoung membuka gosip awal.

"benarkah?" kyuhyun seakan tidak percaya mendengarnya, secara siwon adalah murid yang taat dalam agamanya.

"ssttt, kemari cho seongsaenim!" yunho berbisik, kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya ke hadapan tiga muridnya. Hembusan nafas mereka berempat terasa di wajah.

"siwon pernah terlihat mencumbu Kibum Seongsaenim setelah kelas bubar!"

"Omo! Benarkah?!" raut terkejut kyuhyun membuat ketiga muridnya senang, baru pertama kali ini mereka melihat ekspresi guru cho yang seperti ini.

"ne, cho seongsaenim. Bahkan aku punya bukti Siwon melakukan this n that dengan Noona Heechul, bagian adminstrasi sekolah itu." Changmin mulai sesi kedua gosipnya.

"oh ya?! Mana buktinya?"

Changmin mengambil handphone milikinya, menekan-nekan tombol lalu memperlihatkannya pada guru Cho.

Di dalam video itu terlihat Siwon sedang memangku Heechul, pegawai bagian adminstrasi yang super seksi itu. Mereka terlihat sedang bercumbu.

_Cpkcpk...Hhhmmm...aaahhhh...kau nakaal siwooon...aaahhh geliiii_

_Aaahhh...noona heechul...kau begitu seksi...ehmmm_

_Akh! Jangan ddigigit...kita bermain cepat saja ne?_

_Oke noona...aku sudah tidak tahan..._

Terlihat siwon sedang membuka resleting celananya dan heechul juga menyibakkan rok mininya, lalu membuka celana dalamnya. Siwon mengarahkan junior bignya ke lubang kenikmatan Heechul, mereka tidak naked, hanya bagian bawah tubuh mereka rupanya yang terekspose.

Aaahhhhh...

Junior big Siwon berusaha masuk ke lubang kenikmatan Heechul, mengalirkan tegangan luar biasa pada syaraf-syaraf seluruh tubuh.

Nooonnaaahh...terimaahh senjatakuuuh aah inihh enghh

Yaahhh...engghhh...kauu ahh...siwonhhieeh...punyamuuu yaang enghh ter aaah bhhaikk enghhh aahh aaaaahhhh

PATS

Video dimatikan oleh Changmin, sementara Cho Kyuhyun berkeringat melihat adegan tadi.

"kalian keluar!" seru Kyuhyun dengan muka dingin kembali.

Mereka bertiga kembali bingung akan sikap Cho Kyuhyun dan akhirnya menggelayut dalam pikiran mereka berbagai praduga, kenapa Cho Kyuhyun begitu peduli dengan Siwon. Apakah karena Siwon murid kesayangannya? Tapi, sepertinya lebih dari itu. Changmin pun murid spesial. tapi, Ada apa ini?

**.**

**.**

**¥¥~~My**** Bunny~~¥¥**

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**.**

**.**

Setelah pintu tertutup, Kyuhyun merubah wajahnya menjadi sendu. Beginilah kalau dia sedang sendiri, memikirkan segala sesuatu dengan wajah aslinya.

"apakah aku sekarang menjadi guru yang gagal?" kyuhyun menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja kerjanya. Sebagai seorang guru, perasaan yang menggerogoti hati adalah ketika engkau gagal dalam mendidik murid-murid.

Kyuhyun tentu saja terpukul, dia sudah berjuang menegakkan kedisiplinan, menciptakan peraturan supaya murid-murid di sekolah kebanggaannya adalah murid yang tidak hanya pintar tapi juga mempunyai moral yang bagus.

Namun kenyataannya, belakangan ini, terlalu banyak hal diluar kendalinya.

"apakah aku harus merevisi peraturan yang ada?" kyuhyun kembali bermonolog, "Sungmin...Apakah kau bisa menolongku?"

Kyuhyun membuka laci kerjanya, mengambil selembar foto usang. Dia tersenyum, "kau selalu aku cintai Min, sejak dulu. Tapi, kapan kau sadar bahwa aku adalah Kyuniemu yang dulu?"

Kembali Kyuhyun bermuka sendu, mengingat perilaku Sungmin pun tidak layak untuk diberi pujian.

"kenapa kau seperti itu, Min? Dulu kau tidak pernah berpakaian seksi dan terbuka, bahkan kau selalu memprotes setiap kali kau bertemu dengan wanita yang terbuka pakaiannya. Kenapa min?"

Cho Kyuhyun merenung, sambil tetap memandangi foto manis dua orang anak kecil yang sedang berangkulan. Seorang anak laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan, keduanya terlihat culun, tapi tetap manis.

Greeeekkk

Cho kyuhyun berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu, namun...

DENG...DENG

Jam istirahat berbunyi, dia membalikkan badannya kembali menuju kursi kebesarannya. Lalu kembali menelungkupkan wajah frustasinya di meja kerja tersebut.

CKELK

"Kyu...kau kenapa?"

"Appa"

Tuan Cho Senior, Headmaster Smart High School heran dengan raut muka anaknya tercinta. Kyuhyun pasti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang besar. Muka kyuhyun sendu, bahkan terlihat ingin menangis. Hal yang jarang kyuhyun perlihatkan pada siapapun, kecuali pada appanya.

Tuan Cho senior mendekat, lalu merangkul bahu Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Dia sangat menyayangi putra satu-satunya. Mengelus bahu bidang Kyuhyun untuk menenangkannya.

"tenanglah, kita akan menyelesaikannya bersama-sama."

Entahlah apa maksud tuan Cho senior, apakah masalah perasaan Kyuhyun atau masalah sekolah?

**.**

**.**

**¥¥~~My**** Bunny~~¥¥**

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**.**

**.**

DENG...DENG...DENG

Bel masuk kembali berdentang.

Kyuhyun dengan langkah tegap keluar dari ruangannya, dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut sekolah. Melihat masih banyak murid-murid yang belum masuk ke kelas. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke tengah-tengah lapangan basket. Murid-murid terkejut dan cepat-cepat memasuki ruangan kelas. Takut terkena hukuman.

Cho Kyuhyun masih mengedarkan pandangannya, dan manik matanya menemukan pemandangan yang mencurigakan menurutnya. Terlihat di ujung gedung, yang merupakan akses jalan menuju halaman belakang, siwon dan juga Sungmin berjalan beriringan. Mereka tidak mengobrol hanya jalan bersama, tapi keduanya terlihat akrab.

Cho Kyuhyun terbakar hatinya, mendidih kepalanya melihat sekali lagi kelakuan Sungmin yang pasti telah melakukan hal tidak senonoh dengan Siwon, namja yang Kyuhyun baru ketahui ternyata munafik, otak mesumnya tertutup di balik sikap alimnnya.

Oh, cho Kyuhyun, gunakan logikamu, jangan terpancing emosi. Jaga wibawamu. Begitulah suaru-suara di kepala Cho Kyuhyun. Kau pasti bisa mengatasinya!

**.**

**.**

**¥¥~~My**** Bunny~~¥¥**

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa menit sebelumnya...

Sungmin terlihat sedang berjalan santai, setelah mengisi kelas pertamanya, dia langsung ingin berkeliling sekolah ini sendirian. Dia hanya perlu mengenal setiap sudut sekolah, sambil mengisi waktu istirahatnya yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Dia terus berjalan hingga sampai di gedung paling pojok. Area ini jarang sekali dilewati murid-murid.

"oh, ini jalan ke arah halaman belakang."

Dia melanjutkan langkahnya dan terhenti ketika sebuah suara terdengar

Duk...Duk...Duk

Sungmin menelitinya, suara apa itu? Dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat seekor kelinci putih bersih sedang menggaruk sebuah tong kosong bekas. Karena gemas ingin memeluknya, sungmin pun mendekatinya. Tapi, kelinci itu takut dan masuk ke gudang sekolah.

"kelinci manis...bunnyyy...ke sini kau manis"

"Heeey bunnyy...kemariii."

Sungmin berusaha memanggil kelinci tersebut dan dia pun memasuki gudang tidak terpakai masuk ke dalam, masuk lagi dan...

PUK

"HUWAA!"

GREEP

Ah, apa yang terjadi? Coba kita ulang lagi.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pundak Sungmin, hal itu tentu saja membuat Sungmin terkejut dan membalikkan badannya. Namun, highheels yang dipakai Sungmin membuat badannya tidak seimbang dan dia langsung jatuh menimpa orang yang menepuk pundaknya. Sehingga terciptalah posisi mereka yang sungguh berbahaya.

Sungmin berada di atas tubuh namja itu, wajah mereka sangat dekat sehingga hidung mancung keduanya menempel, _"namja ini tampan sekali, matanya tajam hidungnya mancung, bibirnya aah kisssable"_ Itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Sungmin. Sampai kemudian dia ingat wajah ini familiar sekali.

"Siwon!"

Siwon tersenyum menampakkan senyuman mautnya, dan dia langsung menyadari sesuatu yang memegang dadanya.

"seongsaenim, dada anda benar-benar bagus. Tangan saya sampai tidak muat."

Menyadari hal itu, Sungmin membelalakan matanya. Sungmin hendak bangun, tapi kaki panjang Siwon menahan pergerakannya.

"Aaahhhhhh...siwon! kenapa kau meremasnya!? Aahhh"

"saya sudah tidak kuat, aaahhh...kau begituuh menggodaah...enghh"

Siwon malah menggerakkan buttnya, sehingga otomatis dua senjata andalan mereka saling bergesekkan. Menimbulkan impuls-impuls getaran.

"engghhh ahhh..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh Sungmin, selamatkan dirimu...

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

.

**Mianhe telat update**

**but tetep REVIEW NE...**

**Yang Chap kemarin Review, KHAMSAMNIDA**

**Dapet Pahala banyak daaah ama Flying Kiss dari Author**

**.**

**Next MAYBE AHHH ENCEHHH**

**YADONG KUMAT**

**.**

**.**

**Ni cerita udah tamat di file author, cuma kalo review tidak memuaskan yasud...**


	4. Chapter 4 END

Previous chapter

"_songsaenim_, dada anda benar-benar bagus. Tangan saya sampai tidak muat."

Menyadari hal itu, Sungmin membelalakan matanya. Sungmin hendak bangun, tapi kaki panjang Siwon menahan pergerakannya.

"Aaahhhhhh...siwon! kenapa kau meremasnya!? Aahhh"

"saya sudah tidak kuat, aaahhh...kau begituuh menggodaah...enghh"

Siwon malah menggerakkan buttnya, sehingga otomatis dua senjata andalan mereka saling bergesekkan. Menimbulkan impuls-impuls getaran.

"engghhh ahhh..."

.

.

**Who Slept With Her**

**By: My Pink Prince**

**Main Cast: Sung Min and KyuhYun**

**And many Other**

**Rate: M**

**Genre: Romantic and maybe failed**

**GS For Sung Min and Hukjae **

**many typos and for the last no for children**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4

"Siwon! Hentikkhhhann...ahhh"

Siwon sudah berada diluar kendali, dia semakin mengeratkan pelukan kakinya dan tangannya tetap setia bertengger dengan manisnya di dada lee sungmin. Sementara bibirnya sudah berani menyesap leher jenjang nan putih itu.

Sungmin berusaha berontak dengan tumpuan kedua tangannya, tapi tetap saja tenaga wanita akan kalah menghadapi tenaga pria yang sedang diluar kendali kesadarannya.

Sungmin dibuat belingsatan dan tidak berkutik.

"ahhhh...Siwonh enghh." _Omona_ Lee Sungmin! Jangan keluarkan desahanmu, nanti dia malah semakin terangsang.

Siwon masih terus-terusan menggerakan _butt_nya, mencari kenikmatan akibat pergesekannya.

Sungmin masih terus dengan rontaannya, ini namanya sudah pemerkosaan!

SREETS

"OHH"

"Haaah...haahh...haaah"

BUGH

"AGHH"

"Berani-beraninya kau melakukan hal itu pada Sungmin_ Songsaenim_, Choi!"

Siapa dia? Siapa penolong itu? Pahlawan berkuda kah?

BUGHH...BUGHH

Oroang itu kembali memukuli Siwon, tentu saja dia marah, Sungmin orang yang disukainya.

"Changmin! STOP!"

Lee Sungmin berteriak, melihat Siwon sudah tidak berdaya dan kesakitan. Sungmin medekati Siwon, membantunya berdiri.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sungmin perhatian.

Siwon yang mendapat angin segar segera mengganti raut mukanya menjadi memelas, seperti anak anjing minta makan.

"CIH! JANGAN BERLAGAK DEH LO!"

"CHANGMIN! STOP! Jangan suka bicara kasar!"

"tapi, _Songsaenim_ lihat sendiri, dia begitu mesum!"

"bukannya kamu juga sama, SHIM CHANGMIN!"

DOEEENG

Sungmin memberikan pukulan telak dengan perkataannya.

"Hahahaha, rasain lo!" siwon ikut-ikutan mengejek juga.

"kamu juga SIWON! Awas kalau kau macam-macam lagi, aku laporkan pada bagian KE-SIS-WA-AN. Cho _Songsaenim_."

"hmfffftttt" changmin berusaha menahan tawanya. Kena juga Siwon omelan dari Sungmin.

"kajja! Masuk kelas!" ajak Sungmin.

"duluan _Songsaenim_, saya mau ambil barang saya yang tertinggal di sini kemarin." Changmin berseloroh.

"ne, kami duluan."

Setelah itu, mereka, Sungmin dan Siwon, berjalan berdua menuju kelas.

Sungmin melihat ditengah lapangan sudah berdiri Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan. Tapi, Sungmin pura-pura cuek saja, dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun sedang melihatnya bersama Siwon.

"_mianhe, Songsaenim. _Saya tadi khilaf" Siwon membuka percakapan ketika dia mau masuk kelas.

"ne, _gwenchana, tapi jangan diulangi lagi ya_, kau itu, tampan-tampan tapi _pervert_, sama seperti cho _songsaenim_."

Dengan kesal sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya yang _kissable_, tak peduli pandangan siwon yang penuh kemesuman tingkat akut.

"jangan melakukan hal itu, _songsaenim_! Atau kau akan ku makan sekalian disini."

"eoh, apa sih maksudmu?" Sungmin memang tidak menyadari kelakuannya yang imut overload.

"bagaimana nasib juniorku, kalau _Songsaenim_ begitu menggoda?" Siwon memelas memandang gundukkan di bawah perutnya.

"heeeh" Sungmin menghela nafas beratnya, kenapa bisa muridnya satu ini begitu mesum, Sungmin berpikir ini pasti karena Cho Kyuhyun juga mesum. Sungmin juga sendiri tidak menyadari, kemesuman mereka karena dialah yang tampak menggoda. Sebenarnya, menyadari tapi pura-pura sajalah. Kan sayang kalau punya body bagus tapi tidak dibanggakan, begitulah pemahaman Sungmin.

"urus saja sendiri!" Sungmin melangkah menjauh dari kelas Siwon, dia sudah kesal dibuatnya.

.

.

¥¥~~My Bunny~~¥¥

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.

Ruangan itu hening, hanya ada wajah-wajah tegang yang penuh penantian, seperti menunggu eksekusi.

SREEEK

"_Ayeonghaseyo, mianhe_ saya telat."

Seorang wanita cantik dan seksi terlihat memasuki ruangan yang tadi penuh dengan aura ketegangan, wanita itu tentu saja Lee Sungmin.

"duduklah, nona Lee" kepala sekolah, Tuan Cho Senior mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

Sungmin mengangguk, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. Di sana sudah terlihat ada Cho Kyuhyun, dengan tampang muka dingin dan tanpa ekspresinya, dia seperti bukan Kyuhyun yang dilihat tadi pagi. Lalu ada Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae, teman kuliah Sungmin di Jepang, mereka kakak kelas Sungmin semasa kuliah dulu. Lalu ada guru-guru yang lain yang berpengaruh di sekolah ini.

"oke, semua sudah kumpul. Saya sengaja mempertemukan kalian semua di sini. Kalian pasti sudah mengetahui tujuan kita di sini yaitu terkait beberapa peraturan sekolah yang akan kita revisi kembali." Kepala sekolah memulai rapatnya.

Sungmin langsung setuju dengan usulan kepala sekolah.

Dia melihat selama sehari penuh ini, sekolah elit nan megah ini memang mengagumkan, namun jika ditilik lebih lajut maka akan terlihat kekakuan luar biasa antara guru dan murid.

Mereka seolah bukan untuk saling mengisi, tapi hanya sebagai relasi antara guru dan murid yang tidak mempunyai perasaan.

"kepala sekolah, peraturan apalagi yang akan direvisi? Selama ini semua berjalan lancar dan terkendali, posisi juarapun pada semester kemarin masih kita pegang. Saya kira ini sudah cukup. Jangan mengambil resiko yang malah akan memperburuk keadaan sekolah kita." Cho Kyuhyun langsung menolak usulan yang dia ketahui pasti semua ini berasal dari sang investor atau si penyumbang dana terbesar dari sekolah ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan _Appa_nya Lee Sungmin.

Cho Kyuhyun melirikkan matanya ke arah Sungmin, dan mereka saling beradu pandang. Sungmin melihat dari mata Kyuhyun suatu perasaan benci, kesal dan marah sekaligus.

Sementara Sungmin terlihat santai, _Smirk_ terlihat di wajah Sungmin, membuat Cho Kyuhyun terhenyak, _"apa yang kau rencanakan Lee Sungmin?"_ pikirnya.

"_kamu masih baru dalam menangani masalah ini, Lee Sungmin. Tidak usahlah terlalu turut campur dalam menentukan kebijakan sekolah." _Begitulah pikirnya sambil memandang wajah Lee Sungmin di sebrang mejanya.

Rapat berjalan alot, karena kita memahami ada seorang Lee Sungmin yang berusaha mengubah beberapa kebijakan sekolah dan ada Cho Kyuhyun sang penguasa sekolah yang berusaha mempertahankan posisinya. Cho Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada Lee Sungmin untuk menang.

"oke, saya kira sudah cukup rapat untuk hari ini. Saya harap dengan adanya keputusan ini, bisa diterima dengan lapang dada dan kita bersama melaksanakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Saya akhi…."

"kepala sekolah!"

"ya, nona Lee?"

"saya mau mengusulkan beberapa agenda boleh?"

"sebutkan saja, apa itu!"

"meski saya orang baru yang tidak terlalu fasih dalam urusan kebijakan sekolah, tapi saya ingin sekolah ini memiliki sebuah acara yang mendekatkan guru dan murid. Bagaimana kalau kita adakan festival setiap kelulusan kelas. Saya lihat murid-murid juga banyak yang pasti akan setuju diadakan acara ini. Disamping menyalurkan bakat-bakat mereka yang belum terlihat."

Semua hening kembali, sepertinya…

"saya tidak setuju!"

Ah, Cho Kyuhyun, kamu kenapa selalu seperti itu. Kamu tidak melihat raut Sungmin yang terlihat sedih, dia merasa Cho Kyuhyun membencinya.

"kenapa?" Lee Sungmin berkata lirih.

"itu namanya hura-hura dan penuh dengan pemborosan. Apa gunanya dengan mengadakan festival yang bisa mengundang segala pelanggaran terjadi. Apa kamu tidak melihat sekolah-sekolah lain yang mempunyai acara yang sama!"

"tapi ajang ini tetap dalam pengawasan ketat, Cho Kyuhyun. Saya kira tidak masalah dan tidak akan ada hal-hal yang melanggar peraturan." Lee Sungmin beragumen dengan antusias.

"saya setuju." Lee donghae mengangkat tangannya. "saya pikir, acara ini banyak sekali manfaatnya."

"ya, saya juga setuju."

"saya juga."

"saya juga."

"oke, karena rata-rata mendukung usulan nona Lee, maka festival ini akan diadakan untuk merayakan kelulusan kelas XII, saya akan langsung menunjuk Lee Sungmin sebagai penanggung jawab acaranya. Bagaimana?" kepala sekolah memandang Sungmin penuh harap, dia tidak melihat wajah Cho Kyuhyun yang tidak puas.

"saya bersedia."

Senyum kembali terpasang di wajah cantik Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun sejenak terpaku menikmati pemandangan itu. Namun, buru-buru dia mengalihkan pandangannya.

"saya sebagai guru kesiswaan, menyetujuinya, asalkan kau bisa jamin Lee Sungmin bahwa dalam festival itu tidak ada sama sekali pelanggaran sekolah yang terjadi. Jika ada yang melanggar, maka aku minta kamu keluar dari sekolah ini. Bagaimana?"

DEG

Semua guru terkejut, sangat terkejut dengan pertimbangan dari Kyuhyun. Apakah sebegitu tidak sukanya kau dengan Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun? Semua orang berfikir seperti itu. Karena dari awal mereka seperti terlihat selalu bersitegang.

"maksudmu, Cho?"

Lee sungmin benar-benar sakit hati dengan kata-kata sarkatik dari Cho Kyuhyun. Dia merasa, Cho Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menginginkan keberadaannya di sekolah ini.

"kamu tidak berani bertaruh?"

.

.

¥¥~~My Bunny~~¥¥

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.

Lee sungmin menerima konsekuensi yang dia ajukan pada waktu rapat, dan hal itu membuat Lee Sungmin disukai oleh banyak murid, selain terkenal karena kecantikan dan keseksiannya, dia juga sangat ramah dan bersedia menjadi tempat curhat murid-murid, dan hal itu tidak pernah ada sebelumnya.

Usulan lee sungmin dengan festivalnya juga disambut luar biasa meriah oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah. Setiap kelas berusaha ingin menampilkan sesuatu yang istimewa, tak terkecuali dengan kelas unggulan. Lee Sungmin juga menunjuk Siwon untuk menjadi ketua panitia, dibantu oleh Changmin dan Yunho.

Setelah jam pelajaran berakhir, terlihat mereka berempat giat berlatih untuk mejadi pembuka festival. Rencananya mereka akan menampilkan suguhan yang menarik dengan tarian salsa yang dipadukan dengan tango. Keahlian Lee Sungmin.

Jadi, sudah beberapa hari ini mereka giat berlatih dengan Lee Sungmin sebagai pelatih gerakan mereka bertiga. Dan hal ini, menjadi ajang juga untuk merebut hati _Songsaenim_ seksi tersebut.

Di lapangan basket indoor inilah mereka berlatih, menyamakan gerakan dan menyelaraskan ekspresi. Semua tampak senang, tanpa menyadari ada seorang yang sedang mengintip latihan tersebut dari jendela.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Sedang apa kau di sini?"

DEG

"Mampus gue! Ketauan deh!" rutuk Cho Kyuhyun dalam hati. "aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja!" sangkalnya dengan muka canggung, seperti maling ketangkap hansip.

"kamu mengintip Lee Sungmin?"

"_MWO! ANIYO!"_

"Ish…telingaku sakit! reaksimu terlalu berlebihan Cho! Jangan bilang kamu tertarik juga dengannya!" donghae, hansip tersebut, eh salah, maksudnya orang yang mergokin Cho Kyuhyun mulai curiga.

"apaan sih! Kamu gak usah sok tau, Lee Donghae!" Cho Kyuhyun kembali bersikap seperti biasanya, menampilkan muka _foker face_ dan dinginnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kuperingatkan, Lee Sungmin itu akan menjadi MILIKKU! Baguslah kalau kau tak tertarik dengannya, Cho!"

"terserah kau saja"

Cho Kyuhyun berlalu dari hadapan donghae dengan santai, namun dalam hati dia sangat jengkel dengan pengklaiman donghae mengenai lee sungmin. Setahu dia, lee sungmin masih single, tidak terikat hubungan dengan siapapun.

"mari kita bersaing, Cho Kyuhyun!" seru Donghae.

Baru beberapa langkah Cho Kyuhyun berjalan, Donghae sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata tantangan, dia juga tidak rela Sungmin menjadi milik orang lain selain dirinya. Selama dia menjadi Sunbae pada masa kuliah dulu, Donghae mati-matian mengejar Sungmin dan menyatakan perasaannya.

"aku tidak suka disamakan dengan kau, atau murid-murid yang mengejarnya. Tidak ada untungnya bagiku." Balas Cho Kyuhyun.

Donghae mengepalkan tangannya, menahan marah. Dia merasa sangat direndahkan dengan pernyataan Cho Kyuhyun barusan.

"kau jangan munafik, Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

¥¥~~My Bunny~~¥¥

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.

Festival telah selesai terselenggara dengan meriah dan sukses, namun ada beberapa _accident_ yang menjadi rumor hangat ke seluruh sekolah bahwa telah diketahui ada dua orang yang melakukan kegiatan tak senonoh di dalam Perpustakaan.

Dan hal itu diketahui dan diusut oleh Cho Kyuhyun yang memang langsung menyimpulkan bahwa sang pelaku wanita adalah Lee Sungmin, tapi sang laki-laki belum diketahui siapa dia?

Cho Kyuhyun menyimpulkan pelakunya adalah Lee Sungmin karna barang bukti sepatu yang memang digunakan olehnya ketika naik pentas. (look part awal, biar nyambung)

Di blog sekolah dia langsung mempublis bahwa dia mendapat tiga tersangka utama yang selalu mengejar dan mendekati Lee Sungmin.

Bagaimana dengan tanggapan Lee Sungmin?

Dia tidak masuk selama dua hari terakhir ini, setelah acara pentas itu, dia sama sekali belum mengklarifikasi rumor yang beredar.

Ketika dihubungi oleh Lee Donghae pun, dia tak bisa dihubungi.

Lee Hyukjae tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan Cho Kyuhyun yang melakukan penelusuran kasus tersebut.

Bagaimana dengan kepala sekolah?

Sudah dikatakan diawal, jika Cho Kyuhyun sudah melakukan haknya sebagai pengendali sekolah ini, maka tak ada yang bisa menghentikan aksinya. Tanpa pandang bulu, dia akan memberikan sanksi.

.

.

¥¥~~My Bunny~~¥¥

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.

Bisik-bisik terdengar berdengung ditelinga, suara-suara tak percaya terdengar dari mereka, apalagi keheranan yang memuncak dan rasa penasaran yang menggunung, siapa sebenarnya yang terlibat dengan semua ini?

Semua murid mulai berlari sekencang-kencangnya menuju aula sekolah yang super luas itu. Mereka tak ingin ketingalan moment penghukuman yang dilakukan oleh Cho Kyuhyun terhadap tiga orang tenar di sekolah mereka.

Tampak Cho Kyuhyun, masih dengan muka dingin tanpa sedikitpun ekspresi, sedang memilih kira-kira alat apa yang cocok untuk membuka mulut mereka.

Apakah tongkat baseball? rantai besi? Terlalu riskan.

Penggaris mistar? Terlalu sering digunakan.

Ah, tongkat baseball saja, biar kerjanya cepat. Begitulah suara di kepala Cho Kyuhyun.

Dia terlihat menikmati sekali melakukannya, seakan-akan sudah menjadi hal yang sangat menyenangkan, mungkin dia mendekati seorang _Psychopat_, bisa jadi.

Di hadapan Cho Kyuhyun tampak berdiri tiga orang terduga tersangka tersebut.

Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, dan Shim Changmin.

Wajah mereka sama sekali tidak menyiratkan rasa takut, mereka sudah terbiasa melihat muka dingin guru killer tersebut, bahkan jika ditilik lebih dalam, mata mereka menyiratkan perasaan tidak suka.

"apa mau mu, Cho?! Kau kira, kau bisa seenaknya melakukan hal ini?" Donghae memulai protesnya.

Cho Kyuhyun hanya mengeluarkan smirk, ditambah mata yang penuh dengan pancaran merendahkan untuk ketiganya.

"mulut kalian tidak bisa terbuka untuk mengatakan kebenaran, maka biarlah tongkat ini menjadi alat pembukanya. Bagaimana? Apakah ada yang mau mengakui?" Cho Kyuhyun berjalan mengelilingi mereka, memandang mereka satu persatu dari atas sampai bawah.

Semua bungkam.

Hening.

"kalian bertiga, menungginglah!" Cho Kyuhyun denga suara dingin bak boss mafia terkejam seantero Jepang, yang diperintahkan menurutinya tapi dengan ogah-ogahan. Mereka hanya tidak ingin masalah ini berlarut-larut.

Cho Kyuhyun mengayunkan tongkat baseball tersebut, sekuat tenaga, menahan marah dan kesal serta kekecewaan.

.

Flashback

"_Noona, salanghae!" Kyuhyun kecil nyengir, giginya yang ompong terlihat, tapi itu malah membuatnya semakin menggemaskan._

"_eeh, Kyunie. Jangan sembalangan bilang salangae!" jawab Sungmin kecil dengan muka merah._

"_waeyo?"_

"_kalau sudah becal nanti aja bilangnya ya, min tunggu kyunie buat lamal ya, allaso?!"_

"_ne, noona. Tunggu kyunie ya noona! Kyunie sekalang pelgi dulu, sebental ko. Becok main lagi ya."_

"_ne, hati-hati Kyunie."_

_Sungmin kecil melambaikan tangannya, sambil tersenyum dan mengikrarkan janji kecil mereka._

_Tuan Lee dan Tuan Cho yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, terlihat di mata mereka kebahagiaan dan kedekatan kedua keluarga tersebut. Tuan Cho dan keluarganya memang akan pindah sementara mengurus perusahaannya di China. Keluarga Lee sedang mengantarkan mereka di bandara._

.

Flashback off

.

BUGHH

AKHKH!

WHOAAA!

Cho Kyuhyun memukul telak di pantatnya Siwon, dia mengerang kesakitan dan semua yang melihat menutup mulutnya. Kejam sekali kau, Cho!.

SYUUUTSSS

Tongkat baseball itu melayang lagi hendak menyapa pantat ChangMin.

"YA! AKU MENGAKUINYA!"

MWOOO

Jadi, yang telah mendapatkan Sungmin adalah Changmin? Cho Kyuhyun berang dengan muka merah, dia tidak akan pernah rela untuk membiarkan seseorang menyentuh Sungminnya.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

Semua mata memandang ke arah suara. Setelah tau siapa orang tersebut, kerumunan itu membukakan jalan baginya untuk mendekati Kyuhyun.

"jadi ini yang kau sebut menyelesaikan sendiri?" Tanya Tuan Cho, ayah Kyuhyun.

"Ne, _Appa_. Semua di sini juga tahu kalau DIA!" Cho Kyuhyun menunjuk seseorang yang datang dengan _Appa_nya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Sungmin. "adalah pelaku pertama dari skandal itu, dan aku sudah mengetahui siapa pelaku keduanya. Dia gadis murahan!"

PLAKK

Tuan Cho sudah tidak tahan dengan tuduhannya terhadap Sungmin, dia tau segala hal tentang Sungmin, mana mungkin Sungmin berbuat seperti itu.

HENING

"JAGA MULUTMU, KYU!"

Sungmin terkejut luar biasa, dia tahu skandal itu, tapi mendengarnya langsung dari mulut berbisa Cho Kyuhyun sungguh luar biasa menyakitkan. Perih. Menyayat hati.

"Hiks, kyuniee. Kau sangat membenciku?" wajah Sungmin memerah, lelehan air mata sudah lolos dari mata indahnya itu.

Cho Kyuhuyun tertegun.

Muka Cho Kyuhyun pucat pasi mendengarnya, jantungnya berdetak cepat. Matanya membulat. _Apa aku tidak salah dengar?_ Pikir Cho Kyuhyun.

"Mi…Mi…Min, k..k..kau su..sudah ingat aku?"

Bergetar sekali suara Cho Kyuhyun, karna senang diingat kembali atau karna takut. Takut Sungmin kecewa.

"hiks..hikss…aku, AKU BENCI KAU CHO!" Sungmin membalikkan badannya, segera berlari dari hadapan Kyuhyun yang kembali merasakan hancur di hatinya.

"benarkan dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi!" desah Kyuhyun frustasi.

"kejar dia Cho!"

"_Appa_?"

"Dari dulu dia selalu mencintaimu, dia selalu cerita pada _appa_ tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Maafkan _Appa_, Kyu. Dia yang meminta untuk seolah-olah lupa akan dirimu ketika kau kuliah di luar negri. Sekarang kejarlah! Biar _Appa_ yang mengurus kekacauan di sekolah."

Tuan Cho menepuk pundak Kyuhyun untuk memperjuangkan kembali cintanya. Dia lah sebenarnya orang yang mengetahui semua hal mengenai perasaan keduanya.

"kau mau mengakui apa Changmin?" suara berat Tuan Cho menginterupsi.

"aku mengakui bahwa aku mencampurkan obat perangsang ke dalam minuman Sungmin _Songsaenim_, namun dia tidak meminumnya. Yang meminumnya adalah Hyukjae _Songsaenim_."

BLAAARRR

Wajah enhyuk pucat pasi.

Donghae menghela nafas berat.

Tuan Cho sadar keadaan kacau, maka dia melanjutkan interogasinya dengan Changmin dan Enhyuk di ruangannya yang kedap suara.

.

.

¥¥~~My Bunny~~¥¥

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.

Cpk…cpk…cpk….

"ehmm…ahhh…yaahh…disanaahhh"

Cho Kyuhyun mengemut tonjolan pink itu, dada Lee Sungmin sangat indah. Dia sudah menanti ini selama puluhan tahun.

Dia mengemutnya, menjilatnya penuh nafsu, meremasnya dan menggoda dengan gigitan-gigitan kecilnya, membuat Sungmin kenikmatan. Sungmin menutup matanya, wajahnya sudah sayu. Terbungkus nafsu, sama seperti Cho Kyuhyun yang berada di atas tubuhnya sekarang.

"Kyuuuh…"

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya, dia memandang wajah Sungmin. Mata mereka sekarang tidak ada pancaran benci lagi, yang ada hanya kerinduan yang besar dan ketulusan mencintai.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mengelus rambut halus Sungmin, dan mengecup bibirnya, penuh perasaan.

"waeyo, chagiya?"

"ehmm…kyuuuh…buka bajumu cepat! Aku sudah tidak tahan!"

"hehehe…terangsang eoh!" kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, muka sungmin sangat erotis dengan wajah sayu minta dimasuki dan dikerjai habis-habisan, mana ada yang tahan!. Apalagi Cho Evil!

"bukakan!" kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin untuk membukakan semua pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya, Sungmin membuka kemeja Kyuhyun, lalu membelai dada bidang itu, menciumnya seduktif dan memberikan kenangan merah dengan menghisapnya.

"aaahhhh."  
kyuhyun mendongkakan kepalanya, memejamkan mata, ini sungguh membuat panas berkali lipat datang kembali.

Kyuhyun melepaskan Sungmin dari kegiatannya, membaringkan kembali di atas kasur empuk hotel tersebut.

Yeaaah, mereka memang melakukannya di hotel dekat dengan sekolah.

Setelah incident di sekolah, Kyuhyun mengejar Sungmin sampai ke parkiran mobil.

Flashback

"_Min..Minnie!"_

_Sungmin dengan air mata bercucuran terus saja berlari menuju mobilnya yang terparkir, dia membuka pintu mobil, tapi sebuah tangan sudah menahannya. Orang itu, Cho Kyuhyun, menarik Sungmin dan memeluknya. Lalu melihat matanya dan menarik kembali tangannya, menuntun mengelilingi mobil, membuka pintu dan memasukkan Sungmin supaya duduk di jok._

_Kyuhyun terdiam sambil menyetir mobilnya, begitu juga dengan Sungmin._

_Kyuhyun bingung harus memulai dari mana, dan Sungmin tidak mau membuka suaranya. Dia masih kesal dan marah dengan ucapan Kyuhyun._

"_mianhe, min."_

_Hening. Kyuhyun melirik ke arah Sungmin._

"_kenapa kau seolah tidak kenal denganku, Min?"kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya, lembut dan menghapus rinai air mata itu._

"_memang kau siapa?"_

"_minniee, mianhe. Harus berapa kali aku mengatakan hal ini. Mianhe. Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku keluar dari watak asliku. Aku jadi gila selama tidak bertemu denganmu. Mianhe Min, aku…aku.."_

"_apa?"_

"_aku…terkejut dengan kedatanganmu di sekolah. Dan semakin terkejut ketika tau kau berubah. Kenapa kau nakal sekali min?"_

"_aku sudah dewasa, Cho! Tidak mungkin kan, seorang Lee Sungmin yang seksinya gak ketulungan dan cantik plus imutnya overload ini cupu. Uuughhh…bayanginnya aja bikin mual!"_

_Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum, yeeeaaah dia suka juga sebenarnya Sungmin yang seperti ini. Dia kan tahunya Sungmin masa kecil, kan setiap orang pasti bisa berubah._

"_kau semakin cantik!"_

"_EHMM…dunia juga tahu! Kau juga tampan!" kata Sungmin malu-malu._

_Mobil mendadak berhenti._

_Cho kyuhyun melepaskan stir mobil dan bergerak mendekati Sungmin. Melihat kecantikan alaminya, mulusnya kulit itu, bibirnya. Cho Kyuhyun intens melihat mata itu, mata yang bersinar dan menenggelamkan._

"_Kyunieee~~"_

"_Minniiee~~"_

_Kyuhyun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan Sungmin menutup matanya ketika bibirnya merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel, menghisap dan menekannya. Sungmin membalas lumatan itu, terus mencumbu dan terus merangsang. Sampai nafas keduanya berada di titik terberat, mereka melepasnya lalu saling menatap kembali._

"_would you be mine?" Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum pernuh keyakinan._

"_ne, chagiya." Sungmin melumat sedikit bibir sensual itu lagi. "ayooo, kita lakukan petualangan yang lama tertinggal." Bisik Sungmin seduktif._

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

¥¥~~My Bunny~~¥¥

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.

Ranjang itu terus berderit, menyuarakan kegiatan di atasnya yang penuh kenikmatan.

Kyuhyun terus memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, kadang pelan, terkadang cepat bagai memacu kuda. Liar! Dan sangat panas!.

Tubuh mereka berdua sudah penuh dengan peluh yang membuat keduanya bercahaya dan menambah keerotisan pergumulan.

"Aaaah, yaaah…mngghh chaagiih…aahh, saranghaehh ahhh." Sungmin sudah lama menanti ini, dia sengaja membuat kejutan untuk Kyuhyun dengan perubahan dirinya dengan sedikit bermain-main seolah lupa siapa Kyuhyun.

"Naadoohh…ehhmmm…ahhhh"

Pergerakan mereka terus intens, mereka berdua sebenarnya pemula untuk urusan ini, tapi ketika sudah memulai seolah keduanya sudah mahir untuk saling merangsang dan memuaskan.

"kyuuuh…ahh…cepaathhh…keluaaar."

Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin akan keluar sebentar lagi, terasa kedutan di dinding kewanitaan Sungmin, ahhh ini semakin merangsang junior Kyuhyun juga. Juniornya sekan dijepit kuat. Terhisap dalam.

"UGHHH…AKHH!"

Sungmin melengkungkan badannya, puncak kenikmatan terasa menggelapkan mata dan pergerakan Kyuhyun di atasnya untuk sama-sama mencapai puncaknya menambah kenikmatan itu.

"AKHHH…ehmm..aahhh" kyuhyun berhasil menyemburkan benihnya di rahim Sungmin. Menekan juniornya dalam-dalam ke dalam kewanitaan Sungmin dan ambruk di atas tubuh Sungmin dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun erat, lalu berbisik kembali…

"lagi, chagi…" menjilat telinga Kyuhyun dan menggerakkan pinggulnya menggoda junior Kyuhyun yang masih tertanam di lubangnya. Ah naughty Min!

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, dia juga tidak akan menghabiskan malam panjang ini begitu saja. Yah, sekolah kan sudah masuk waktu libur. Jadi, sedikit menikmatinya tak salahkan.

"Chagiiihhh…sepatu merah ituuhh kenapaah samaa dengan yanghh akuuh temukaanhhh?"

"aahhh ituuuhh akuhh pinjamhh punyah Enhyukhie, sepatukuuh haknyah lepash….yaaahh…ternyataah kauu hebaat chagi." Sungmin mengecup pipi Kyuhyun, lalu memelukkan tangannya ke bahu bidang Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun menjilati telinga Sungmin, memberikan rangsangan.

"saranghaeehh…kaauhh nikhhmaathh…ehmm."

"yaaahh…ahhh..aahh."

Hah, biarkan mereka menghabiskan waktunya yang selama ini terhalang jarak dan ego.

Selama Kyuhyun di China bukannya tidak berusaha terus mencari Sungmin, tapi Sungmin seolah hilang. Dan ketika Cho Kyuhyun kembali ke Korea, dia mengetahui Sungmin kuliah di Jepang, namun karna study, maka Cho Kyuhyun harus menangguhkan keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin.

Dan sungguh betapa terkejutnya, Sungmin lah yang menghampirinya dengan bergabung di sekolah. Tapi, Sungmin tidak pernah menganggapnya ada. Hal itu membuat Cho Kyuhyun kecewa dan melampiaskan kekecewaannya dengan seolah-olah membenci Sungmin.

.

.

¥¥~~My Bunny~~¥¥

ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ

.

.

**THE END**

**Mianhe...Selesai...JELEK, emang iya...**

**Terimakasih sudah review, KALIAN MEMBUAT SEMANGATKU TIMBUL KEMBALI!**

**JEONGMAL GOMAWO CHINGU, ALL FRENS**

**BYE**


End file.
